1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the safety of construction and repair personnel when working on new or old electrical underground cables. The present invention is a device that will firmly hold the electrical cable in place.
2. Description of Prior Art
The vertical and horizontal portable feedthru devices now manufactured (see FIG. 5) cannot always be securely fastened in the accessory brackets or parking stands of some electrical apparatus as in FIG. 6. Many times the electrical cable and portable feedthru device to which it is attached will jump out of the accessory bracket because the portable feedthru device cannot be secure. Electrical underground cable seems to have a memory of the position and plane that the cable is normally held in. With the advent of the new jacketed electrical underground cable that the electric utility industry is now using, it will be even more important to be able to secure the portable feedthru device. This new jacketed cable is stiffer and more difficult to work with because it holds its previous position better.